Iyra Aldonia
} - Advocate= } }} |caption1= |homeworld=Thessia |born= February 14th, 2191 CE Thessia |birth_name=Akiyo Iyra T'Soni-Shepard |died= |nickname(s)= |class=Sentinel *Biotic Bastion |rank(s)=*Cadet formerly *Agent formerly |age=*81 (COSG: The Advocate) |species=Asari |gender=Feminine |height=159.9 Cm (5.3 ft) |weight=51.7 Kg (114 Lbs) |blood_type= |hair_color= |eye_color=Purple |skin_color=Teal-Blue |cybernetics= |parents=*Kaito Shepard † Father *Liara T'Soni Mother |siblings=*Benezia T'Soni-Shepard Eldest Sister *Dia T'Soni-Shepard Older Sister |relatives= *Matriarch Benezia † Grandmother |status=Alive |alignment=Chaotic Good |voiced_by= |portrayed_by= |era(s)=*The Great Galactic Revival |occupation=*Bounty Hunter *Frigate Executive Officer *Starship Mechanic *Polos Police Force Detective formerly *Student formerly |notable_facts=*The 3rd daughter of Kaito Shepard and Liara T'Soni. *Saved a large portion of the population of Polos during a bomb incident in 2266 CE. *XO of the FV Aetherius. |affiliation=*Intergalactic Bounty Commission *FV Aetherius *Polos Security Force (formerly) |mentors=*Liara T'Soni *Kaito Shepard *Jack (Informal) *Garrus Vakarian (Informal) *Kasper Martial |apprentices= }} Iyra Aldonia, born Akiyo Iyra T'Soni-Shepard(秋与 イイラ T'soni-シェパード), is an Asari engineer, former Shadow Broker agent, bounty hunter, and crew member of the FV Aetherius, and a biotic sentinel. She is the central protagonist of Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy and the third daughter of Commander Kaito Shepard and Liara T'Soni. Iyra was born on , the final child of renowned Commander Kaito Shepard, and the Doctor Liara T'Soni, the Shadow Broker. She lived the first several decades of her life out on Thessia, with her parents and older sisters, Dia T'Sonia and Benezia T'Soni, until her father's death in 2251 CE. It was after this event that Iyra sought a change in her lifestyle, though she was kept close to home, unknowingly being groomed to become the Shadow Broker, Iyra decided to step out from the shadow of her parents. She sought a life of adventure and fulfillment, and soon left Thessia, relocating to . There she worked numerous odd jobs, found herself in multiple troublesome situations, and eventually enrolled in the University of Cyone. Before long, she enlisted in Cyone's police academy, passing with flying colors and becoming a full fledged officer. Her time in Cyone peaked in 2266 CE, when she found herself embroiled in a crime ring controlled by the after violating police procedure on multiple counts. Despite her inexperience and insubordination, Iyra managed to shut down the ring, even stopping a bomb from destroying the city center in the process, though she allowed the Eclipse leader, Jaesa T'Pian to escape. Initially suspended from the force, Iyra was eventually offered her job back, but decided it was time to move on, and denied the opportunity, as she began to look for options elsewhere in the galaxy. Her story drew the attention of space faring Captain and bounty hunter Kasper Martial, of the FV Aetherius, a freelance exploration vessel. The Captain and Iyra made quick friends, and he, seeing a bit of himself in Iyra offered her a job as a bounty hunter with his crew, to which the Asari accepted. She spent the next several years alongside the Captain and his crew, eventually working her way to being the Executive Officer of the Aetherius. Biography Early Life Iyra is the third and final child of Liara T'Soni, and Kaito Shepard, the baby of the family. Being the youngest, Iyra was coddled by her mother, often causing her to feel sheltered and more restricted than her sisters Dia and Benezia. Though to them, it appeared as if Iyra was Shepard's favored daughter, considering the amount of time he spent with her compared to Benezia and Dia. This was due to Liara's sheltering of Iyra. Ultimately, Liara was attempting to groom Iyra, to replace her as the Shadow Broker eventually, a topic of debate between her and Shepard. Shepard did not wished to see Iyra robbed of her childhood so early. This in turn created more tension between the sisters, who believed their parents looked at Iyra as a golden child, but Iyra felt the same way about Dia and Benezia. It was Iyra's cunning and critical personality that ultimately drew the interest of her mother, though she wasn't as naturally gifted as her sisters, she adapted and learned much quicker. Despite the tension, Shepard often managed to bring the sisters together in peace. Iyra grew closer to her father than her mother, as she responded well to his laid back sense of parenting rather than the rigorous parenting of Liara. Shepard always sought to give his daughter a reprieve from learning, so she wouldn't forget her youth. She also developed a close relationship with EDI, the AI that assisted Liara. When her parents were on business, Iyra was placed in the care of their former companions, typically and , and sometimes even . She refers to them as her uncles and aunt, and developed friendships with Garrus and Tali's adopted child, Rael'Zora nar Vakarian, and their adopted child Octus Vakarian, as well as several of Wrex's offspring, specifically Urdnot Solus, who became like a brother to her. A short hike from her home on Thessia was the Pallasain Cliff, a landmark overlooking the famed the Thessian Shipyards, and a location where Iyra would spend her free time. Their she developed her fascination for starships and intergalactic flight, watching the ships come and go left her with a romantic sense of what space travel held. She often traveled with her family as well, since both Shepard and Liara were two of the most notable individuals in the galaxy, Iyra found herself vising places like and the Citadel, all the way to edges of the Terminus Systems. Seeing the impact Shepard had made on the species and people of the galaxy helped open Iyra's own eyes at a young age, and she idolized her father, often dreaming of following in his footsteps and becoming a Spectre. That motion was often shunned by Liara, however. Eventually, both of Iyra's sisters left for the University of Thessia, but Iyra opted to stay home, still begrudgingly working as Liara's protege, while also picking up a job at the Thessian Shipyards. Shepard's Passing, and Becoming Aldonia On February 25th, 2251 CE, Commander Shepard passed away. The Day Became known as All Heroes Day, an intergalactic day of remembrance for the man who saved the Milky Way. His passing had inevitable effects on his family, as Liara grew distant from her daughters, as she became obsessed with the circumstances surrounding Shepard's death. She didn't believe it was natural causes. Iyra, deeply wounded by her father's death, and having grown a disdain for her mother's new attitude, decided it was time to move on with her life, see the galaxy on her own terms much like Shepard did. Though Liara fought hard against her daughter's decision, she eventually conceded, and Iyra left her home Thessia, relocating to and changing her name. She officially became Iyra Aldonia, as she didn't want to be given any help because of her family name and ties. She spent the next 15 years on Cyone, living her best life, training, taking up engineering jobs, and she even enrolled in the University of Cyone, and then the Cyone Police Academy. After her graduation, and with a little anonymous help from her mother, Iyra found herself in the Polos Security Force, quickly moving up the ladder and becoming an agent in just several years. Even though her mother's work helped Iyra find her way through the ranks, unbeknownst to her of course, her intelligence, ambitious, and combat skills were more than adequate for the job. As she grew into her position, she often found herself working with fellow agent, Pejos Voss, and the two developed a sibling like rivalry. In spite of little resistance in her rise, mostly due to her mother's connections, Iyra was never the less aggressive in her approach to work, constantly seeking to prove herself. She fought her way into the homicide division rather quickly, a move that put her odds with many of the other seasoned vets of the force. Her tenacity combined with her natural creativity led to her becoming one of the most successful officers in the division, with an outstanding arrest record. In 2266 CE, Iyra was reunited with Voss as he moved into the division, with the two becoming partners. The two began investigating a series of high class murders, possibly by a serial killer, each with the same MO, double tap execution style. Due to the nature of the murders, and the victims, businessmen and investors, high rollers on Cyone, Iyra theorized it was more than serial murders. Eventually she discovered carefully removed and well covered documents missing from each of the victims data records. Digging deeper she discovered ominous connections between the victims, as well as the criminal underworld of Cyone. Before she narrowed down exactly what was happening, another murder was committed, but this time, there was a witness. Amia Leselle was serving as an accountant for the latest victims when he watched armed mercenaries execute her boss, who then attempted to kill her. Amia managed to escape, and was soon placed under the protection of both Voss and Iyra. Iyra began spending more time with Amia due to this, questioning her about the incident, picking her brain over what she knew about her bosses work. Soon, she began to develop a romantic interest in Amia. One night, while staking outside of Amia's apartment, Voss left to return to the station to do paperwork, and Iyra paid Amia a visit, one of intimate intentions. The evening soon took a turn for the worse, as armed mercenaries stormed Amia's apartment in the dead of night as the two slept, knocking Iyra unconscious and kidnapping both her and Amia. Hours later, she awoke, cuffed to a chair and deep below the city center of Polos, surrounded by mercenaries. Their leader Jaesa T'Pian was present, standing alongside a an unharmed but remorseful Amia. She unveiled the truth behind the murders, the Eclipse had been running a long term smuggling ring, guns, narcotics, even people, but Cyone's ever bustling police force was grinding the operation, so the Eclipse decided to shut it down, eliminating their contacts in an attempt to make the situation disappear. Amia, was apart of it, a tool used by the Eclipse in situations to lure in and eliminate hard to reach targets, Iyra being one of them due to her staunch police work. Amia remained silent among the situation. Jaesa then revealed the ultimate part of the plan, the Eclipse with its smuggling money bought put options on Cyone's growing commercial industry, the hub of which rested above them in the city center. They had laced the supports underneath with bombs, intending on detonating it, devastating the economy and then cashing in on the put options, a larger net gain than their smuggling ring ever made, a goodbye check. Jaesa intended to execute Iyra, the last connection to the case. However, Voss found his way to the location, with some anonymous help from the Shadow Broker. He disarmed the mercenaries on his way in and ambushed Jaesa and her mercenaries, presenting Iyra with the chance to escape. As Iyra now dove into the fight, she attempted to pursue Jaesa and Amia. Almost taking the latter down, as Amia pleaded she wasn't a willing volunteer in the situation. However, Amia managed to escape as Iyra became distracted by the bomb threat, and was forced to turn back and disarm them along with Voss to save the city center. Soon after other officers arrived to secure the scene, and though most of the Eclipse forces had been eliminated, Jaesa and Amia were nowhere to be found. Following the incident, Iyra was recognized as a hero by the public, but she was temporarily suspended from duty for her actions, insubordination, and becoming involved with a material witness. She also blamed herself for possibly putting so many lives in danger by her involvement with Amia. She was ultimately offered her job back but denied the offer and intended to move onto her life, never feeling like she could truly live down allowing jaesa to escape, and wondering what Amia's real role was in all of this. As she sought new ventures in her life, she was approached by a grisled bounty hunter and frigate captain, Kasper Martial. Kasper heard of her heroics, and recognizing a big of his unorthodox style in her, he offered Iyra a job in his crew. Iyra, all the eager to start a new chapter on life, accepted the offer, joining the crew of the FV Aetherius. Joining the FV Aetherius and Early Bounty Hunting Iyra spent the next five years traveling the galaxy alongside Kasper and his crew, mostly working small time bounty jobs across Council Space. Throughout her time there she befriended Ayla Mangjeol, the crew's medic. Eventually, Iyra rose to the role of Kasper's Executive Officer, due to her knowledge of the ship and her work ethic combined with her natural leadership. The London Bounty In late 2271 CE, Iyra and the Aetherius docked on Earth, in London for down time and repairs as the ship prepared for another voyage. Looking to improve the lack of chemistry she and the other hunters on the team had, Iyra took a bounty, taking lead on the hunt. She along with Saelian Praxiun, Erinn Winters, and Troy Curry set out to hunt a xenophobic gangster who had been terrorizing the alien filled slums of London. The target's name, Niles Jacob. The four launched their team building exercise, quickly learning of Niles's behavior from the locals in the area. They discovered Niles made frequent trips with his goons to harass alien shop keepers in the district, and set up a trap for the thug. Iyra herself went undercover among the crowded streets, along with Saelian though separate from each other, while Troy and Erinn perched up in a nearby apartment complex to keep lookout for Niles. As the evening winded down, Iyra made her way into a nearby bookies that was of interest to her, believing Niles may try and hold up the location up as he reportedly had hit it several times before. Just as planned, Niles entered the bookies, harassing the aliens inside as Iyra, played dumb in the corner listening to music. Niles took notice of the uncomplaining Asari and sent one of his armed goons over to her. Iyra lulled the thugs guard down with her deception before disarming and rendering him unconscious. Using the goon's gun, Iyra faced off with Niles and his remaining men, only to be taken by surprise as Saelian busted in through the front door ready to fight. With that distraction, Niles and his men opened fire, forcing Saelian and Iyra into cover as their targets made a break for the streets. They pursued, but only for Saelian to be shot by a concussive round from Troy, as he attempted to quickly lay off a shot finding himself distracted by a fight with Erinn. Iyra continued on the chase, leaving the alien slums and entering the contested streets of London. One of Niles's men, seeking a way to slow their pursuer took aim at a pedestrian as she stepped out of her cab, much to Iyra's shock. However, the goon was hit with a biotic hay-maker from another civilian, jumping in just in time to interfere. Iyra, relieved pressed on, thanking the human for his help, and only to have the man join in on her chase. She followed them into the subway station, Saelian warning Iyra that the human was following her. She managed to board the train before the doors could close, locking herself in with Niles and his remaining guard. She engaged in a fist fight with the two, disarming both as she attempted to keep the civilians safe. Unbeknownst to her, the human from before had missed the train departing, but leaped onto the roof form the overhang. She incapacitated Niles, and watched just as the other gunmen was brought down by the human, who crashed through the glass window on the roof of the train. With the two disarmed and down, she informed Niles of his arrest. Following the action, Iyra discussed the incident with the London authorities who had arrived on the scene, in which they informed her that the hunters wouldn't be receiving their full pay, due to a civil outbreak of violence. She then revealed the news to her disgruntled team before all of them took notice of the human who helped, as he was being treated to his minor injuries on an ambulance. Saelian was critical of the man's involvement, but Iyra was appreciative, and spoke with him. He introduced himself as Taylor McCloud, and that he was simply out for job interviews when he saw the action, and felt compelled to help. Impressed by his courage and willingness to do the right thing, Iyra decided to offer Taylor a job, to join the crew of Aetherius as a fledgling bounty hunter. Though he was skeptical, Iyra assured him that his prowess was indeed sufficient enough. She departed, leaving the optimistic human with an ID badge to get into their hangar at the spaceport. Two days later, as the Aetherius prepared to depart Earth, Iyra was helping the crew prep. She was distracted however, keeping an eye towards the door for her new human friend, Taylor. Saelian attempted to scold Iyra as she waited, picking apart at her approach to the bounty days before. Iyra traded barbs with the Turian, and shrugged off his attempted lecture. Return to the Hub Attack Over Numia Iyra was on board the Aetherius when it was ambushed by August Braylen's fleet over the jungle world of Numia. She witnessed the deaths of her fellow crew members before relocating to the escape pods with Ayla Mangjeol. There, despite her reluctance to leave Captain Martial behind, boarded a pod and escape the doomed vessel. Description Physical Description Iyra, like most Asari, is considered beautiful by galactic standards, with a very clear, teal-blue complexion, and her markings resemble that of freckles underneath her eyes much like her mother, as well as the same eyebrow-like markings. Her skin fades to a very light teal tint going across the top and back of her scalp. She has a very angular face, and a uncharacteristically somewhat strong nose and high cheek bones and a well formed jawline, complimented by purple lips and eyes. Many have referred to her as a "chip off the old block", due to her resemblance to her mother. In terms of size she is rather small and thin, though not feeble by any means, rather fit, with notably powerful legs. Personality Iyra's qualities can be attributed heavily attributed to her father, and while she wouldn't admit it, she bears some aspects of her mother's personality as well. Like Shepard, she was tenacious and ambitious, with a decisive sense of ruthlessness, yet still bore a conscious and heart of generosity as well. Ingrained in her is a work ethic second to none, a willingness to accept responsibility and make the most difficult decisions. Like her mother, Iyra is intuitive and caring, especially to those she loves, always willing to go to extreme measures for those individuals pending the circumstances. Despite her similarities to her parents, Iyra is very different from them as well. She is impatient, often looking towards the future and always wanting a new personal adventure to undertake. At times she was reckless, showing little regard for her personal safety. Unlike Shepard, and even more unlike Liara, both of whom typically approached situations with calm, calculated methods (aside from Shepard's occasional impulsive sprees), Iyra sought out quick ways to solve problems, cutting corners, creating opportunities with efficient results as well. Her most paramount and staunch similarity to her father was his most crucial trait as well, much like Shepard, Iyra seems to inspire loyalty wherever she goes, people are drawn to her. Growing up, Iyra, clearly aware of the notoriety carried by her family name, has always felt desire to prove herself. Not just to live up to the family name, but to show she doesn't need any favors because of who her parents are. She has always approached situations intent on putting forth maximum effort, never wanting to be handed anything simply for who she is, rather, what she's done. This has endowed her with a chip on her shoulder and a temper as well, at times showing arrogance when refusing help or assistance. Her stubbornness has a habit of putting her in difficult situations, and even causing herself to indirectly put distance between herself and others. Her issue with her heritage was taken further, after she changed her name from T'Soni-Shepard to Aldonia, thus to avoid anyone knowing of her parents. Iyra sought to ensure that she wasn't handed opportunity after she set out on her own. Though proud of her family, and being that she truly did love them, she was distant from her mother and her sisters. Being the baby of the family, she felt often too protected and controlled by her mother, and like most children this caused some difficulties between the two. Little did Iyra know however, is that her mother intended on Iyra eventually taking over as the Shadow Broker, and wanted to ensure Iyra was ready for such a task. Despite Iyra feeling controlled by Liara, her sisters saw it as the opposite, that Liara took more of an interest in Iyra than them. This led to tension between the siblings as well, and though they had their moments of peace, Iyra always had some friction with her sisters, and simply kept her distance. The one member of the family she remained close to, her father, Shepard, in the cliche "daddy's little girl", Iyra was just that. Where her mother was overbearing and hard, Shepard was soft and lenient, giving Iyra a reprieve from her mother's guidance. With Shepard's passing, Iyra's true desire for adventure in exploration was manifested in the wake of devastation. She came to long for a life like that of her fathers, and subconsciously, came to fear just being stuck with Liara, no more Shepard as her safety net. For her, push had come to shove and she finally decided to step out from her mother's shadow. So Iyra set out, truly embracing her maiden stage and staying true to the stereotype, never being settled and moving from adventure to adventure before finding her way to the Aetherius. Though she had her qualms about becoming a Bounty Hunter, she took to Kasper's ideal, it was making the galaxy a better place, and making her some money. Despite dropping her birth name, Akiyo, Iyra very much still holds onto her Father's Japanese roots. She is even fluent in Japanese, as well as neo-Asari, English, and has a basic understanding of native Krogan and Turian. Inscribed on her arm is 夢, the kanji for "dream", as Shepard always told her to dream big. She also has a love for Neo-Japanese culture, and keeps a collection of trinkets ranging from posters to neon signs decorated in her living quarters. Relationships Skills and Abilities Powers= *'Fitness:' Iyra is gifted both genetically and via her own effort, possessing enhanced fitness and combat prowess. She can channel this to assist her in battle, providing in edge in her reactions and speed. *'Lift Grenade:' Iyra can utilize a lift grenade to detonate biotic combos and destroy barriers. *'Biotics:' Being an asari, Iyra is naturally biotic, and a very strong one at that. She utilizes abilities such as , , , and . From time to time she would dwell into using more dangerous abilities, often and . *'Overload:' Iyra can use overload, and sabotage enemy shields. *'Tactical Cloak:' Via a small device located on her belt, Iyra can deploy a temporary tactical cloak to utilize for quick escapes. *'Offensive Mastery:' Increased understanding of offensive biotics, tech, and combat tactics. |-| Abilities= *'Mastery Over Biotic Abilities:' Since she learned to walk, Iyra constantly made use of her biotic abilites, as it was encouraged by both her mother and father throughout her youth. She was more biotically potent than both her sisters as well, but despite this, she wasn't considered by no means an extremely powerful bioitc. For what she lacked in power, Iyra made up for it with control and mastery. Her manipulation of mass effect fields was so smooth and tempered that it almost seemed simple. She could hit a target from 40 meters away with a lance, and on the button as well. Her biotics were so advanced that with enough concentration she could levitate objects on the other side of walls. Because of her training, her biotic stamina was also second to none. *'Peak Physical Conditioning:' Though not supreme by any means, Iyra was in incredible shape, she often worked her hardest to maintain a certain level of fitness, and her level was much higher than most. Though she wasn't incredibly strong, Iyra was resilient, and tough, posting an extremely high mental make up and tolerance to pain, likely due to the mental imprint of her father. Even when her body is being pushed to the brink, she seems to drum up enough energy to fight back. *'Advanced Speed and Agility:' Iyra, though short possessed strong, long, and lean legs providing her with advanced straight line speed. It was another trait she developed through out her youth, and via her biotics she was able to get even more out of her top gear. She also was nimble and quick. This matched with her overall awareness in dangerous situations made her very hard to hit, as she seamlessly moved along cover at a rapid pace. *'Well Developed Martial Arts Skills:' While training on Cyone in the Academy, Iyra was scored top of her class in the martial arts division. She worked hard to move herself up the ranking system and developed quite the arsenal of combat tactics. She specialized in smooth, technical, and fast styles fitting her body type and persona. She understands weak points and knows how to read movements in an above average fashion. *'Sentinel Training:' In the academy, Iyra specialized as a sentinel. She was considered a specialist in both biotic and technological use, and seamlessly transitioned between the two. *'Sword Mastery:' Iyra was fond of the , and prefared it for combat situations. Using her quickness and agility to close the distance, she would then engage a target with the sword, utilizing her biotics barries as well. She fought with a very defensive and cunning style, employing small, fast, counter attacks before defeating her opponents. *'Adept Starship Engineering:' She spent a majority of her early days working for a starship factory on Thessia, and had a love for the birds of space. She was no amazing engineer by any means, but she was better than many in that field of industry, and always stayed on top of the latest technology. *'High Level Intellect:' Attending school for more than half of her life, Iyra also held a wide variety of knowledge, and this, coupled with her experiences around the galaxy made her quite the diverse and bright mind. She had a rare combination of both book and streets smarts, and with the mental layout of her father, it made her quite unique. *'Leadership:' Another benefit of her mental makeup, Iyra was quite the natural leader, she knew how to care for those around her, how to inspire them, how to read them and understand them, and she understood when and where the hard lessons needed to be taught. *'Persuasion and Manipulation:' She was very aware of her abilities to persuade others, whether it was through logical persuasion, or manipulation, Iyra often knew what could get someone to help her out. She wasn't hesitant to flirt or use her looks if it could help her achieve something, but she never pushed it beyond simple flirting. *'Shepard's Mental Layout:' The gift that keeps on giving, though she doesn't realize it, and often takes it for granted, Iyra is the way she is because of her father. His mental layout exist within her, she bears the persona, willpower, heart, and determination that guided her father to becoming the hero of the galaxy. It is because of this that she is so capable, that she doesn't quit when her backs against the wall, that she possesses leadership abilities far beyond her years, and that she can withstand so much. By no means is she her father, but his traits and characteristics are apart of Iyra that will undoubtedly subconsciously guide her throughout her life, giving her an unimaginable potential. *'Language Adept:' Iyra is fluent in multiple languages, including her native English, Japanese, and Tradiational Asari. She also can interpret and speak on a basic level, both native Krogan, and Traditional Turian. |-| Weaknesses= *'Stubbornness:' Iyra was quite stubborn, and this trait could often get her into trouble in a variety of ways. She often refused to quit even when all options had been exhausted, and because of this, certain failures would cost her more than they should have. *'Deep-Seeded Feelings of Inadequacy:' Being the daughter of Commander Shepard, Iyra often felt she had the biggest shoes in the galaxy to fill. This forced her into numerous mistakes, overthinking and overcompensating included, as she would routinely question herself and compare herself to her father. These thoughts would create feelings of inadequacy, as she worried about her living up to her fathers image. Despite this however, she often worked through these emotional issues. Gallery Appearances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy **COSG: The Advocate (First Appearance) 'Quotes' |-|Spoken by Iyra= |-|Spoken about Iyra= |-|Conversations= Trivia *Iyra was originally planned to be the 2nd primary protagonist behind Taylor McClellan, however as the plot was rewritten, she was shifted into being the main protagonist and the central hero of the story. *Iyra's voice is very much similar to her mothers, as implied by the joke "she exhales a bit of air when she speaks". *She is adept at playing the piano, and has been known to be a better than average singer. *Iyra is a known fan of biotiball and Asarime, Animated Asari media closely resembling that of Anime on Earth. Related Pages *Taylor McClellan *FV Aetherius *Kasper Martial *Galactic Federation of Allied Systems Category:Asari Category:Biotics Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:COSG Category:Shepard family Category:Sentinel Category:T'soni Family Category:Shadow Broker Category:Bounty Hunters